


the worst

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, im too lazy to work on ss and s but maybe ill do it idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>um? um,</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fantasies always happened at the worst times. Whether it was when Hinata was staring directly  _at his face,_ or if he was in class, reading a book, it was now a normal occurrence. Of course, he found himself with another one of those in bed.

This one had first come to him in the library. Of course, like most teenage boys would, he immediately excused himself from there afterward with his face burning. He was now in his room, the cool air making contact to the lower regions of his body as--

His breath catches, his hand trailing lower and lower. His free arm covers his face, a crimson from embarrassment as he teases the end of his shaft by brushing his finger over it. Imagining it was Komaeda’s hand— he finds himself gasping, begging for more, like a broken record.

He thinks about the other man-handling him, taking him by the shoulders and ravaging him against a wall, and--  _oh,_ that thought makes him twitch, letting out a particularly needy moan as his hand speeds up. It's Komaeda's given name, resonating throughout the room.

It still isn't enough to satisfy him, so he quickens it, still  _begging._ The bed begins to creak.

The fantasy continues— it’s Komaeda’s hand hitching up his shirt, the other pumping him up and down, and  _oh god, Komaeda, Komaeda, N— Nagito, faster, more, please— I'm so close--_

Just like that, Hinata lets out another gasp of pleasure and shame-- the former more prominent, and embarrassment filling him as he comes all over his hand, stomach, and shirt. He begins to drift off into a dreamless sleep, imagining Komaeda’s broken voice whispering praises. 


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. The thing that made it worse? The fact that he was talking to Nanami during it.

Nanami, the innocent, light pink colored gamer who filled the role as Super Dangan Ronpa two's triagonist and Hinata's second best friend. She was talking about... some kind of dating sim she was stuck on?

"So, I'm not sure if I should take her to the movie theater, or the beach. She'd like both a lot... I think."

Hinata was only half listening. He was too busy imagining taking Komaeda by a leash and-- doing unspeakable things to him. But that was when he noticed Nanami's chatter fade away, and the questioning look that replaced her previously vexed one.

"... Are you okay? You're more quiet than usual."

The brunet completely snapped out of his wanton daydream, trying to hide his increasingly noticable boner. (Nanami hadn't seemed to take note of it.)

"I-- I'm fine. I just... need to use the restroom."

A slow nod from the shorter.

"Then I won't keep you waiting. I'll talk to you later... bye, Hinata-kun." And with an equally slow wave and a bright smile, she's gone.

There's his chance-- He sprints to the nearest bathroom, rushing into a stall and slamming the door shut before locking it.

He bends halfway over, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Straightening up once more, he quickly undoes his belt and pulls down both his jeans and boxers as he sits down on the toilet seat.

Hinata never thought he'd do this-- get off in a public, school restroom-- in Kibougamine, nonetheless, but here he was.

The brunet places a shaking hand on his shaft, a shiver running down his back. Not that he was complaining.

In fact, he had to stifle a moan.

He tunes back into his fantasy, stroking himself, imagining the object of his affections flush, begging him for more in that low, seductive voice of his.

_H-- Hina-- Hajime-kun... faster, please! Treat me like the-- dirty animal i am...!_

His mind almost goes blank as he lets out a loud groan, his hand going so fast that it should have hurt, but _God_ it felt so good--

Hinata comes with a loud yelp of _Nagito--!_ as his knees shake, and his body soon goes limp. His post orgasm relaxation is quickly cut off by the chime of the school's bell, which by then he immediately cleans himself up and heads off to his dorm with a lovely red blush dusted across his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um? um,

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of math class 
> 
> the teacher kept... looking at me while i was writing this... so it's short...


End file.
